


Нарушенные правила

by Nemhain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они уже много раз зарекались. Но каждый раз - напрасно. Это как правило, которое каждый раз нарушаешь.<br/>После дела по внедрению, Имс и Артур понимают, что просто так расстаться в аэропорту они не могут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нарушенные правила

Когда они выныривают на поверхность и выбираются на камни, Имс знает, что делать. И личина Браунинга ему для этого совсем не нужна. Он апеллирует к смутной памяти Роберта Фишера о сне во сне. Конечно же, наследник многомиллионной империи вспомнит его, одного из тех, кто помог ему понять, как сильно любил его родной отец.  
Это сделает недельную задержку в этом сне чуть более терпимой, хотя проекции всё равно будут настороженными и агрессивными. Имитатор напоминает себе, что надо – держаться. У него есть хорошая ложь: после крушения предыдущего сна, они вернулись в тот же сон, только так как это всё-таки не стабильная субстанция, то не в отель, а куда-то … ещё. Этот сон кончится через несколько дней, но в реальности, как и рассказывали Фишеру, это всего лишь несколько часов. И тем не менее, торчать эти несколько дней под дождем очень не хотелось бы.  
Роберт рассеяно кивает, хлопает себя по карманам, что уж совершенно точно не свойственно мальчику с хорошими манерами. Ключи он, конечно же, найдет, потому что Имс положил их обратно, ему в карман.  
Ещё несколько часов, уверяет себя Имитатор. Потом у него хотя бы в этом мире появится возможность отдохнуть.  
Уровень адреналина в крови спадает, но крышу на психологическом уровне рвет так, что любой ураган позавидует.

Когда они выныривают на поверхность и выбираются на камни, спадает первый поток глупых вопросов, а дыхание слегка выравнивается, Ариадна начинает рассказывать ему, как сильно уехала у Кобба крыша. О том, что он боролся со своим чувством вины, о том, как дорога ему была Мол, о том, что было там, на третьем и, оказывается, на четвертом уровне сна, в лимбе. А самое главное, о том, что Кобб выстроил внутри своего сознания здание воспоминаний…  
Артур слушал и смеялся в душе.  
Ариадна – пока ещё правильная. Она – новенькая в этой игре и пока что следует правилам, хотя с её энтузиазмом, долго эти границы не продержатся. А он, Координатор, уже устал играть по правилам, давным давно нарушив как минимум половину из них.  
Велико же было бы удивление Архитектора, если бы она узнала, что каждый из них хранит такую шкатулку воспоминаний в своей башке, и иногда заглядывает туда, чтобы положить новое или освежить старое.  
У Артура трясутся руки.  
Ариадна думает, что это потому, что он боится, что Кобб не выберется. Пусть думает. Ни к чему ей знать, что доводить дело до конца чисто намного сложнее, чем его провернуть. Ещё научится.

Имс старается не смотреть на спящего Юсуфа, развалившегося на кровати и запутавшегося в одеяло. Потому что это – точно искушение: закинуться снотворным и продрыхнуть оставшиеся дни. Но Химик действительно сейчас бесполезен, а так как в сны ходит редко, то начинает чертовски нервничать, когда застревает здесь надолго. А если Юсуф сейчас начнет рефлексировать, сон посыпется, что обострит обстановку. Так что пусть.  
Имс кутается в один из позаимствованных у Фишера халатов. В этом сне у них была квартира с запасными вещами. Роберт отправил туда курьера, но тот ещё не вернулся, а сидеть в мокрой и холодной одежде никому не хотелось. Хозяин квартиры ссудил им свои вещи, но по сравнению с Имсом Роберт, всё-таки, что принцесса. К тому же, Имс всё же был виновен в эксгибиционизме. Даже Фишер переставал зависать где-то в своих мыслях, когда натыкался взглядом на подмигивающие ему татуированные маски на груди мужчины, опускаясь в совсем другой омут. Имс думает, что сейчас, когда внутри всё дрожит от пережитого во время дела напряжения, разложил бы Роберта прямо на этом отвратительном красном паркете и трахал бы все оставшиеся шесть дней сна. На результате работы это никак не скажется, Имитатор уверен. Идея уже там, в голове Роберта, она уже растет. Он уже видел изменения в сознании объекта – в такси, что подвозило их до этой квартиры, валялась «сегодняшняя» газета, а на первой полосе заголовок: Браунинг покидает компанию Фишера.  
Но это всё – сублимация. А сублимация секса – первый шаг к импотенции. Да и ожидание, говорят, придает шарм.  
Имитатору не хочется спать.  
Он просто закрывает глаза и шагает в колодец воспоминаний… А вы думали, только Кобб такой умный?

Бледные пальцы оглаживают его шею, переползая на грудь жадным прикосновением. Артур прижимается ближе, целует в шею, больно прикусывает складку кожи на загривке. Имс тихо стонает: это сладкая боль, которая пронзает всё тело наслаждением.  
Имитатор заводит руки за спину, лапая Координатора за задницу, вжимая его бедра в свои и чувствуя, что тот ну очень рад такому положению дел…

Впервые за последние три часа Артуру не хочется застрелиться от ощущения холода и мокрых ног. Ах да, ещё у него не шумит в голове от постоянной болтовни Ариадны. Всё-таки их с Коббом на эшафот отправить мало: девушке бы заканчивать свой архитектурный, кружить юношам голови и развиваться, а не ступеньками Пенроуза развлекаться. Она, конечно, ещё нескоро поймет, как круто изменилась её жизнь теперь, когда она побывала «в деле». А пока что, Архитектор влезла в халат Фишера, глухо запахнув полы, и отправилась с объектом на кухню – варить кофе и поискать еду в холодильнике. Роберт был безучастен к окружающему миру. Ну, разве что за исключением Имитатора, но к тому вообще тяжело быть равнодушным, особенно когда он не делает попыток выглядеть прилично.  
Координатор чувствовал себя непривычно в чужой одежде. Но их ещё не было, а разгуливать голым ему всё же не хотелось. Фишер же, хоть и выглядел принцессой, оказался выше и шире в плечах, так что одежда была слегка великовата. Артур заправил рубашку в брюки, застегнул манжеты, а ворот так и оставил распахнутым – не до красот сейчас.  
Роберт жил в такой огромной квартире, что Артур, стоя у зеркала в коридоре, не слышал ни звука, хотя в доме кроме него – ещё четыре человека, часть их которых никак не подходит под описание «тихий», только если не спит. Координатор бы свихнулся от жизни в такой квартире в одиночестве.  
Он пошел на запах кофе, оценил обстановку на кухне и устроился на белом диване, спиной к Ариадне и Роберту, зажав в ладонях врученную Архитектором кружку.  
Артур надеялся, что ему удастся успокоиться или хотя бы заблокировать эту чертово волнение. Ему надо было как-то заставить себя думать, спустить пар и никого не убить. Очень хотелось поймать Кобба и долго, с толком и расстановкой разукрашивать ему морду. Но в лимб не хотелось. Хотелось в реальность, потому что сублимировать в чужом сне – последнее дело.  
Артур просто закрывает глаза и считает до десяти, перебирая диски в своей памяти.

Он обходит Имса, сильно толкает его в плечо, заваливая на диван. Тот сопротивляется только для порядка. Артур садится ему на бедра, наклоняется, прижимаясь к нему настолько плотно, насколько получается, грубо целует Имитатора, точно пытаясь разбить, разжевать эти дьявольские полные губы, которые созданы исключительно для этого.  
Но дыхание кончается первым у него самого.

Координатор уже не пытается ответить на вопрос, почему в его воспоминаниях – почти один голый, полуголый, полураздетый, оттраханный или трахающий его Имс. Почему там эта проклятая улыбка, этот голос и тон, которые никогда не бывают постоянными.  
Артура успокаивает только то, что в «шкатулке» Имитатора он сам тоже «навел порядок».  
А ещё мужчине кажется, что он понимает Кобба: если бы в лимбе его ждал любимый человек, с которым он не может быть в реальности…

… Имс бы шагнул в лимб. Впрочем, мозги бы у него сварились через пару дней: воспоминание и воссоздание никогда не заменят настоящего.  
Он открывает глаза и замечает, наконец, что сжимает через ткань халата свою эрекцию. Восхитительно. Хорошо, что Юсуф спит. Хотя его, пожалуй, уже ничто бы не удивило.  
Имс вешает на свой склад замок и табличку «Опечатано».

Никто из них уже не помнит, кто совершил ошибку, и почему им приходится довольствоваться только воспоминаниями. Может быть, это Имс переиграл в героя-любовника. Может быть, это Артур в очередной раз решил, что имеет какое-то представление о и право на нормальную жизнь.  
Они не жалели об этом.  
Но когда ты торчишь без дела в пределах одной квартиры по причине недружелюбного подсознания в течении почти недели…

К концу времени сна Имсу начинает казаться, что он уже обрел способности насиловать взглядом или у него начались галлюцинации. По крайней мере, ему кажется, что Фишер выглядит именно как жертва насилия. Или это Ариадна постаралась?

Артур к концу недели начинает развлекаться с парадоксами. Не то, чтобы ему было очень увлекательно этим заниматься во сне Юсуфа, но это, пожалуй, единственное, на чем он может сейчас сконцентрироваться.

Ариадна пьет кофе и играет в шахматы с Робертом Фишером. Она думает, что тот слишком мил, а Сайто, хоть и наниматель, но сука порядочная. Девушка утверждается в этом мнении, когда вместо уже ставшего привычным «спокойной ночи», мужчина мягко целует её. И сильно обижается, когда он сокрушается:  
\- Как жаль, что ты – всего лишь проекция моего сознания.

Юсуф просыпается за полчаса до времени. Аккурат за десять минут до выхода звонят из больницы: Сайто и Кобб – очнулись.  
Артур только и кидает в сердцах:  
\- А пораньше не могли?  
Имс ухмыляется.

Координатор не знает, сколько нужно иметь наглости, чтобы въезжая в Штаты, смотреть через три стола паспортного контроля и ухмыляться ему так. Будь Артур таможенником, он бы просто из оскорбленных чувств не пустил мистера Имса в страну. Но Артур – не таможенник, и, между прочим, тоже смотрит через три стола паспортного контроля на этого провокатора.

Поймать такси в этом городе с первого раза, всё равно, что найти иголку в стоге сена за одну минуту. Как это удается Имсу, Артур никогда не знал. Координатор не спрашивает разрешения, а просто закидывает свои сумки в багажник и садится в машину рядом с Имсом. Таксист ничуть не удивлен. Да чем их удивишь, американских таксистов.  
\- Поехали, - предлагает Имс, протягивая ему полсотни.  
И они едут. На пятой минуте в тишине, когда напряжение и возбуждение можно уже ножом на хлеб намазывать, Имс кладет руку Артуру на внутреннюю сторону бедра, медленно проводит ею выше и накрывает ладонью пах. Координатор тихо выдыхает:  
\- О … господи…  
Имс глухо сглатывает.  
\- Для тебя хоть Санта Муерта… - он сжимает ладонь.  
С губ Артура слетает тихий стон, тонущий в шуме подкрученного водителем радио. Но Артур не был бы собой, если бы сдался так быстро.  
\- Когда это ты был в Колумбии? Или то Мексика?  
Имитатор сжимает ладонь сильнее, ведет чуть вверх.  
\- Лучше молчи, - Артур откидывает голову назад, прикрывает глаза. – Ты и есть моя «святая смерть».  
\- Не замечал за тобой религиозности…  
\- Романтизм? – предполагает Координатор, подавая бедрами навстречу горячей ладони. Это уже просто больно – через слой белья и брюк. Но нет сил удержаться.  
\- Тоже не замечал.  
\- Ты меня давно не видел.  
\- А вот теперь увидел и всё думаю – пожалею или нет.  
\- Но сил удержаться нет, да, Имс? – Артур поворачивает лицо к Имитатору, коротко облизывает губы.  
Имса срывает. Он хватает мужчину за бедра и затаскивает на себя, сжимая пальцами, как капканом, упрямый подбородок и пытаясь его поцеловать. Артур сопротивляется и задевает ногой коробку передач, а затылком знакомится с потолком машины.  
\- Ребята, я конечно толерантен … - вмешивается водитель такси, но Имс сует ему под нос сотню и говорит название отеля.  
Артур использует эту заминку, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Нет там ничего хитрого. Всё открыто, как на ладони.  
\- Я устал сублимировать.  
Губы требовательные, жадные, дорвавшиеся.

Одному Богу – а может Санта Муерта? – известно, как быстро всё развалится.  
Но Имитатор облегченно выдыхает, когда в его голове взрывается шкатулка, куда он спрятал Артура. А Координатор со спокойной совестью заливает свой хард с воспоминаниями об Имсе сладким кофе с молоком.  
Потому что это в реальности всё совершенно по-другому.


End file.
